An X-ray imaging device conventionally includes an active matrix substrate having a photoelectric conversion element provided in each pixel and connected to a switching element. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for preventing from moisture penetration into such an X-ray imaging device. The X-ray imaging device according to Patent Literature 1 prevents from moisture penetration through an adhesive agent bonding a damp-proof protective layer for a phosphor layer provided on a photoelectric conversion substrate and the photoelectric conversion substrate. Specifically, the photoelectric conversion substrate is provided thereon with a surface organic film made of polyimide or the like, and the surface organic film is provided with a groove that extends along the outer periphery of the phosphor layer and is filled with a resin.